


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Every generation has a story, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Something familiar about the way they fit together: There is a tug in the Force as the pieces fall into place again, left, right, and center.





	

Luke watches from the Falcon's gangplank as Rey runs—flies—into a handsome young man's arms, both of their faces split so wide in grins that all Luke can see is the _brightness_. And then there's more brightness, another handsome kid, pilot's stance in his hips, helping to steady Rey's beau with gentle hands before pulling her in for a hug of his own, softer but still joyous. A little droid beeps happily, whirring in circles around their ankles.

"Remind you of anyone?" Leia asks at his shoulder.

"I felt it too," Luke murmurs. 

They silently watch the trio glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "something familiar about the way they fit together."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FINN/POE/REY IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeRj60V-z06VvJHo8QKhgg1r1bzlGzrG4BBa_EVYV8usuUxfA/viewform)


End file.
